Of Earthen Royalty
by Chibi Pluto
Summary: The child left behind. Forced to battle from the shadows. She battles bravely even though she is forgotten. Forgotten from the memories of the brother she battled so hard so save. She is the Senshi of Earth, Sailor Earth.
1. Prologue

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Secrets Revealed

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama

__

Summary: She was a child that survived the war, the war that ended the Silver Millennium. She was given a gift that allowed her to live until the reincarnations of the Royal Court were born. Fate had chosen for her to save the senshi once more, but can she do it? Alone? Even with her powers as the Senshi of Earth?

****

Japanese Word Translations:

__

Senshi- soldier, scout

________________________

________________________

________________________

The young girl's soft pink hair blew just below her shoulders gently in the wind. Her crimson eyes gazed off the top of the cliff. A small smile on her lips, she looked at the sunset.

"So pretty," She whispered. The sky, a mix of colors of the rainbow, set behind the mountains for the rising of the silver orb.

"It's coming!" The young girl's excited voice rang through the country side. "I hope I get to see it!" Her eyes saw the moon and never left it. She watched it until it had risen high in the sky.

"Oh no!" Her eyes became terror filled. "What's going on?" The moon, once a beautiful silver orb was now doused in a red. "Is it all right?" She ran to the edge of the cliff trying to see better. However, the few feet she got closer to the moon was not enough to compensate for the miles she was away from it.

"Brother…" She knew what was happening. It had finally come. The battle that all had been expecting. "Serenity…" She turned her eyes down mournfully. She had only met Serenity once, but that was all that was needed. From the second they met, she felt a warm aura flow from the princess.

"I hope you are all right," She said quietly. But she knew the truth. She knew they wouldn't last. She knew none of the peace around her would last. She knew that there would be only two survivors with firm memories of what had happened.

One of these survivors would be the Senshi of Time while the other would be a different type of senshi. Hidden in the shadows. Waiting for the right moment to attack. Fighting alone. On the streets, uncared for. Allowed to be destroyed. Through the chaos, perhaps, the lone warrior would be saved. Not allowed to waste like all the other lives. Perhaps, this warrior would be saved.

Or, perhaps she wouldn't become the warrior of the destiny. Perhaps she would be saved before then. Perhaps she would become the long awaited one of the prophecy. Perhaps she was the one destined to become the Celestial Maiden. 

The one that would care for others. The one that would protect others. The one that would not need to live in the shadows.

Or, perhaps, this survivor would be neither. Perhaps she would carve her own destiny into the stones of time.

"Mistress!" An elderly voice called from the palace entrance. "Mistress! You must come inside!"

The young girl turned around. Her once bright crimson eyes brimming with tears.

"Yes? What is it?" She stood next to the servant, letting her hair shadow her eyes so the servant did not know of her pain.

"Your parents wish to speak with you. They are in the library."

"Can't it wait?" Her voice grew irritated. 

"Mistress," The servant heard the young girl's voice crack. "Are you okay? Would you like me to get something for you? Tea?"

"I am fine," A stony coldness entered the small child. "I must go to the library now." The girl sprinted away from the bewildered servant.

__

::I can't stand this! Why did it have to happen?! They…they…were so young!:: The girl stopped running suddenly.

"Brother…" She whispered. The stone corridor she had entered was lit by only a few dim torches. "Brother…" The sadness in her voice was evident as she leaned against the stone wall.

"I miss you already." She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. "Why? Why did you have to go there? Couldn't you have stayed with me? At least…at least you would have been alive!" Her voice quieted.

"I'm such a fool. I let you go. But," She looked at the torch thoughtfully. "Could I have really stopped you? You loved her so much. And, I know," She swallowed a clog of emotion in her throat, "That you would do everything the same if given the chance to redo it. You loved her so much."

The girl began to walk towards the library. "But didn't you love me? Enough to stay here? To help keep me strong?" She sighed, "No, I know you wouldn't have stayed. Not for me, not for anybody on this miserable planet." A bitter tone entered her voice. "The only person you follow is her. You live for nothing else but her."

The bitter tone in her voice was replaced by a sad tone. "But she is worth it. I met her, only that once, but I know. I know she is worth living and dying for. It's just…" The girl entered the library and silenced herself. _::Can't have everyone thinking I'm crazy now can I?:_: She thought ruefully.

"Mother, Father, I am here. What did you need?"

A tall man slumped in a large chair looked at her. "Asa…" He said softly.

"Father?" He looked downcast as he gazed at his daughter.

"Asa, your mother and I have something to tell you."

A delicate woman sat in a light colored chair and focused her eyes on the window.

"What is it?"

"The Moon Kingdom…it has…"

Asa looked at the ground. "I know," She said quietly. "It's gone."

The man and woman looked at her astonished. "How did you know?" Her mother asked.

"I-I was looking at the moon…when…a red color…came over it." She continued to look at the ground. "They came didn't they? The evil…it took him…my brother."

Her mother shifted in her chair before responding. "Honey, it's going to be all right. Queen Selenity, She will watch over him. I know she will."

"I know," Asa mumbled. "I still wish it didn't happen."

"We all wish it didn't happen," Her father said. A light flickered in his eye and he stood up abruptly.

"It's time."

Her mother stood up quickly.

"Asa, there is going to be a battle soon. You can't be around when it happens."

"W-Why? Do you think I can't fight." Asa looked at her parents incredulously.

"That's not it," Her mother answered. "We just want you to be safe. Follow me."

Her father cast a long glance at the child and woman before hurrying down a hallway.

------------

"Mother! I want to stay with you! Please, let me." Asa pleaded.

"No." Her mother's iron voice replied. "For you to survive you must stay down here."

Asa looked around her surroundings. She was stuck in a dark room lighted by two torches that were on either side of a large stone door. The rest of the room was small and held nothing but a wooden chair. A moldy smell invaded her nostrils as her eyes finished adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"Asa, stay here. Do not leave, but," Her mother hesitated nervously. "If anything happens go in that door." She pointed to the large stone door.

Curiosity struck Asa as she looked at the door again. "What's on the other side of that door?"

"If need be, you will find out."

"Mother, what battle is going to happen? Between who?"

"Our kingdom and the evil."

Asa's eyes widened. "You mean the evil that…"

Her mother nodded her head. "Yes, now I must be going. Preparations are to be made." She left the room by way of a narrow door.

"Wait- Mother!" She called out. But she was too late. She now stood alone. Alone in a dark, small, moldy room.

"Why did she do this to me?" She plumped down onto the wooden chair.

She gasped as she know found herself sitting on the hard floor.

"Ow…" She groaned as she stood up and looked at the broken chair.

"Figures," She muttered as she picked up one of the chair legs and examined it. The leg had a green substance on it. "Well, at least now I know where the smell was coming from."

After an hour of pacing the room and complaining, Asa heard some noises from above her.

"What's going on?" She wandered to the door which her mother had left by. "Mother…" Her hand slid down the door. She heard more noises. Screams of pain. Maniacal laughter. Thumps of bodies being thrown about.

"Everyone…" Asa stared hard at the door. "I'm coming." The door flew open without anyone touching it and Asa ran out of the room.

-----------------

A look of distress came onto the ancient warrior's eyes. The green hair of the warrior not moving even against the winds of time.

"Young princess," The ruby eyes of the warrior shined brightly. "I know you can do it."

"Despite what the future holds." The Senshi of Time stood unmoving as the currents of time strengthened, threatening to blow away all creations. 

-------------------

The young child ran through the corridors of her castle. She never stopped running. She just kept going until she got there. Following her instincts, she ran to the garden past many rooms. Rooms that had been destroyed completely.

"Mother! Father!" The girl ran into the garden. She gasped. She was surrounded with dead plants, bodies strewn around the area, and her parents.

Her parents stood battling a witch. The witch stood tall with fiery hair flaring to the ground. Realization hit her.

"You…" She whispered. "You did it!" She ran blindly at the witch.

"No! Asa don't!" Her father yelled.

The witch turned towards the girl with a malicious grin on her face. "Ahh, another one." The witch prepared to attack her.

"Asa!" Her father jumped between the energy blast and Asa.

"Daddy!" Asa gasped in horror as her father fell to the ground. He didn't move. His eyes were closed. They didn't open.

"Father…" She whispered. She looked at the witch silently. 

The witch's malicious grin became even wider. She fired up another energy blast.

"No." Asa's mother raced to stand in front of her daughter. "No! You won't harm her!"

The witch chuckled. "Just try and stop me." She fired her energy blast.

Asa's mother shielded her from the blast. 

"Mother!" Asa collapsed under the weight of her mother falling on her.

"Mother." Asa stared at her mother.

"Asa…" She opened her eyes slightly.

"Mom?"

"Asa, my daughter…" She struggled to speak. "You…you…have a…s-special..power."

"Mother, shh. Don't speak."

She shook her head slowly. "I must…tell you. You have…a-a special power…of the elements…use it." The delicate woman drew in a slow, raggedy breath.

"Mother…I-I don't know what you mean."

"You will." Her head lolled to her side but not before letting one final word come of her pale lips.

"Soon."

Asa hugged her mother's body. "Mother…" She looked up, her eyes shining with tears. "Father…" She stood up, shakily putting one foot in front of the other. "Brother…"

She looked around. "Everyone." 

The horrific scene enveloped Asa. Her mind spun. A thousand different thoughts came to her. However, one stood out from the others.

Revenge.

She felt her veins cloud with vengeance. Anger pierced her body. Revenge her only coherent thought. 

Her mind raced as she took another shaky step forward. "You…" She growled.

The witch laughed, "Me? What?"

"You…you destroyed them!" Asa yelled.

She chuckled. "Why, yes I did. Do you have a problem with that?" Her eyes narrowed.

The small girl stood defiantly in front of the witch. "I do. I do have a problem with that." She hissed. 

The witch chuckled again. "Oh, well let us see what I can do about that." Another energy blast flew at Asa.

A ferocious wind spun up around her. The wind protected her from the energy blast. She looked at the witch, her eyes glassy and emotionless.

The witch's eyes widened. "W-who are you?!"

"I am," Asa spoke slowly, no emotion in her voice. "I am the warrior of this planet. And…" She paused her eyes filling with determination.

"And I will destroy you!" She clenched her fists as the wind grew stronger around her.

"No-no!" The witch gasped. "You are just like the others!" Her memories reminded her of the Sailor Senshi.

"I know of no others," She said quietly. She brought her hand in front of; holding it at eye level. A glowing green ball of energy began to grow in her palm.

"This…this is," She closed her eyes then opened them to narrow slits. "My power." Serenity overtook her as the ball of energy flew at the witch.

"No…No!" The witch screamed her she withered in pain.

"Earth…" Asa whispered. "The Earth…the elements…my power…" She looked to the sky, the moon high. "Selenity! Now!" A green aura flared around the girl.

A silver beam shot down from the moon and surrounded Asa.

A soft voice spoke to her. "Child of the Earth, please, do what I could not. Save them."

"Queen Selenity…" Doubt filled her mind but was quickly erased by the image of her brother surviving. "Okay."

She raised her arms then quickly brought them parallel to the ground_. ::For my brother.:: _Her mind whispered.

A mix of green and silver light shot at the witch. She fought back; using her own dark magic, she countered the attack.

"No, you won't win." Asa gritted her teeth. "Queen Beryl, die!" The light strengthened and Queen Beryl was enveloped in it, and disappeared with a piercing scream.

She fell to her knees. "I-I can't believe everything that happened." She looked around. Her servants dead. Her friends dead. Her parents dead.

"Everyone is dead." A hollow whisper escaped her throat.

"No, not everyone." The soft voice returned.

Asa looked up. A light glow formed in front of her, growing into the elegant figure of Queen Selenity.

"Queen Selenity…how..?"

She smiled gently, "Child of the Earth, you will be," She touched Asa's cheek; a warm feeling spread through the girl. "The Protector. Please, accept my gift."

"I will treasure anything from you."

Selenity nodded and then a white light enveloped everything around her.

________________________

________________________

________________________

AN:

Well, what did everyone think of the prologue? Don't worry, the next chapter will be out soon. At the latest- Monday. I'm already part way done with it so, hopefully, it should be up by tomorrow. Thanks for reading! And I will really appreciate any and all feedback on this story. 


	2. A Simple Entrance

"I still can't believe she did this to me!" A young girl, perhaps 14, with crimson eyes and shoulder length pink hair, kicked a can. "Now my life is so damn confusing. And Pluto won't tell me a single thing!" She glared at the can and it was immediately seized by a small amount of water and rusted.

"Selenity," She continued to mutter. "Why did you have to do this to me?! I would have been quite content with dying next to my parents." A small pebble became engulfed in fire. "The only thing you did to help me was give me the time to control my powers." Vines grew from the ally ground and crushed a small bug.

"Damn you," She muttered. "You made me live too damn long and now I have to wait for the others." She groaned. "At least they are here and just have to remember their past."

She sighed. She had been waiting so long. All she wanted to do was leave this dimension and go on to the next. That's all she wanted. But did anyone give her that? No. Instead she was cursed with the 'gift' as Queen Selenity had called it, and forced to live until the other senshi could properly handle their powers and recall their memories. That was her destiny. Her fate chosen by another.

And she'd be damned if she was going to stay around another thousand years waiting for them. They were going to figure out what was going- soon. She wanted out of this place and wanted out now.

Muttering another bitter phrase she found herself in front of an apartment building. Looking at the top of the building she saw a man leaning against the rail on his balcony. He was gazing at the stars that graced the mid night sky.

Gazing at his features, softened by the moonlight, she smiled softly. A warmth built up inside of her as she continued to gaze at the man.

"Endymion. . ." She whispered her voice lost upon the gentle breeze.

The man on the balcony looked down at her and she quickly walked away. He couldn't see her, not yet. Yet he had just had a glance of her. Too soon. Too soon. She told herself. She couldn't let him see her in this form too soon, he might recognize her. And if that were to happen…the world could fall into the hands of the threatening evil once again.

But she wouldn't let that happen, not ever again.

____________________

"I guess I'll have. . .a milkshake." Asa told waiter.

"What flavor? We have chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla." The sandy-haired waited asked.

"Strawberry, thanks." She smiled and looked around the arcade. This was supposed to be the arcade the senshi always went to. According to what she had learned they should be coming in soon.

As if on cue the automatic doors to the arcade slid open. But not to who she thought would be entering. Instead, a tall, man with ebony shaded hair and deep ocean eyes. Asa's heart skipped. _Endymion…_

He can't see me! He might recognize me! She quickly looked away staring at a wall on the far side of the arcade.

Surprising her, he sat next to her. He looked at her for a moment, almost questioning what he saw, before greeting her. 

"Hello, are you new in town?"

"I. .Yes, I am new in town." She said quietly.

"Thought so, I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

__

My name?! I can't tell him! I have to lie. Sorry, Endymion.

"Kaori." She lied. The waiter returned with the milkshake and Kaori thanked her for it.

(**AN:** From this point on, Asa will be called Kaori **:AN**)

"Kaori? You look like someone I know…" He narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

"I do? That's odd." She shrugged. "I guess some people look alike." She said before turning once again to the sliding doors.

As expected, three teenage girls walked in.

"Usagi-baka!" Rei exclaimed. "You were late again!"

"Rei, we are in a public place!" Ami hissed. "Be quiet!"

Rei placed her lips together as she continued to glare at the cowering Usagi.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei's eyes widened at him. "Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here!" She rushed over to his side.

"Actually. . .I was just leaving. Sorry, but I have a class. See you Rei, Ami, Odango Atama!" He said hurriedly as he rushed out the door. Kaori smirked. Rei can't take a hint. The raven-haired priestess, a moment later sat down a seat away from Kaori.

Usagi fumed. "That jerk!" She screeched as she glared out the window. "Why can't he ever call me by my name?" She plopped onto the stool next to Kaori muttering nasty things about a certain Chiba Mamoru.

And Kaori couldn't help but grin.

Serenity, now know as Usagi, couldn't stand the sight of the man she once loved and would do anything for. Now it was rather amusing that she couldn't even stand the sight of the same man. Kaori grinned once more, but that would change and everyone would remember their true pasts and realize their futures.

"Hey, what are you smiling at?" Usagi turned to Kaori, still fuming.

"Just. .a thought. A funny one." Well, she wasn't completely lying now was she? It was a thought. . .and it was a funny one. . .

"Oh. . ." Usagi thought a moment before speaking again. "Hello, my name is Tsukino Usagi." She smiled brightly and stuck out her hand.

"And I. .am Kaori. A pleasure to meet you," Kaori smiled in kind.

"And these," She gestured to Rei and Ami. "Are my friends, Ami and Rei."

"Hello," Ami smiled gently. She always was the gentle one. . .

"Hi." Rei said abruptly, her eyes narrowing at Kaori.

"Well," Kaori smiled once more before standing up. "It has been a pleasure to meet you but I am afraid I must be going. Farewell."

"Farewell," Another gentle smile creased Ami's face.

"Bye! Hope to see you again!" Usagi said cheerfully before turning back to the milkshake she had ordered.

Kaori looked at Rei expectantly. _Well, she is going to have fun with this one. She doesn't know who I am or where I came from. _Kaori smiled. _It shall be fun to play with the priestess before she learns who I am. _

"Bye," Rei said quietly, her eyes narrowing at Kaori once more.

Kaori smiled once more before turning to leave the arcade. She had made her entrance into their lives now she had to teach them.

Teach them everything she wanted to forget.

____________________

Standing atop the tree, she giggled. The first of many battles was coming and she was ready. Laughter flowed once more from her as she raised the hood of her cloak and concealed her identity.

Her entrance would come soon.

____________________

"Sailor Moon! Get out of the way!" 

"What?!" The young senshi of the Moon was slammed into a tree.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury rushed to her side. "Are you all right?"

"I. . .yes. . .I think. . ." She responded weakly.

"Can you stand up?" Mercury asked worriedly.

"Mercury. . ." She began slowly. "You are going to get worry wrinkles. I-I'm fine." She stood up, leaning against the same tree she slammed into.

Mercury smiled gently before turning her gaze to the battle.

"IGNITE!" The word ripped from Sailor Mars' throat as fire tore from her fingers to the monster. The monster howled in pain before attacking the fire senshi. 

She grunted as her body landed on the ground. Hard. Mercury gasped as Sailor Moon moved to protect her unconscious friend.

"No! You can't go out there! You are already injured."

"Mercury, she needs out help. Look, she isn't getting up!" Sailor Moon said struggling to push past the ice senshi.

"No." Her voice calm and placid. "You can't go out there. I will fight, just stay here." Worry once again entered the senshi's voice as Sailor Moon nodded.

"Shabon. . .

She closed her eyes concentrating her energy on the demon before her. 

"SPRAY!" An icy fog instantly appeared in the wooded area. The monster shivered and looked around, not seeing the surrounding wood, only the fog.

Mercury then attempted to attack the monster physically but failed. Her physical strength was weak even in her senshi form. Oh how she wished to the goddess that she had spent more time working out instead of studying.

The monster grinned deviously as it could make out Mercury's shape in the fading fog.

"Now. . ." It hissed as it lunged out the unsuspecting senshi.

"Wha- No!" She screamed as the monster tackled her to the ground. "No! Uh- Let me up!" She fought it with all her strength but could do nothing to stop it. She screamed in pain as the claws of the monster dug into her skin.

"No! Mercury!" Sailor Moon jumped to fight the monster when a cloaked figure stood before her.

"What?" She took a step back in shock. The shock only enveloping her more as the figure held out a white clad hand out with a burning fire in the palm of it.

The figure muttered a phrase before moving her arm forward and unleashing the fire. In a crackling rage the fire spun at the monster.

The monster flew backwards and grappled at its face, the fire still burning. It howled and struggled against the pain.

The cloaked figure turned around to face Sailor Moon.

"You," She whispered. "Must end the battle."

"What?" Sailor Moon looked at the figure confused.

"Always. The end will always be yours." The figure whispered before disappearing into the night.

She gasped and turned toward the battle scene. Mercury lay bleeding on the ground. Mars struggled to get up as the monster began recovering from the attack.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Mars yelled.

Narrowing her eyes, Sailor Moon glared at the monster.

"Moon Tiara ACTION!" The tiara tore into the monster. It once again screamed in agony before crumbling to dust.

Sailor Moon gazed at her tiara, now in her hand, before she turned to see if her friends were all right.

_____________________

"The end. . .will always be yours. . ."

_____________________

_____________________

_____________________

AN: 

Sorry I didn't have this out on Monday, but, well I kind of forgot. *nervous laugh* Every now and then I forget about a story. Not exactly the smartest thing to do, but *shrugs* it happens. Anywho, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will review^_^ Reviews are an author's best friend ; D


	3. Foreshadow of Memories

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Of Earthen Royalty

__

Chapter: Foreshadow of Memories

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama

__

Summary: She was a child that survived the war, the war that ended the Silver Millennium. She was given a gift that allowed her to live until the reincarnations of the Royal Court were born. Fate had chosen for her to save the senshi once more, but can she do it? Alone? Even with her powers as the Senshi of Earth?

****

Japanese Word Translations:

__

Senshi- soldier, scout

________________________

________________________

Kaori's eyes glittered as she watch the Hikawa Shrine. No one was there except for Rei's grandfather. And to be quite honest. . .he creeped her out.

She glanced around, the trees were colored in rusty shades as they shed their leaves. 

Soon they would be bare.

The thought hit Kaori and she grimaced. Autumn was never her favorite season, but she knew that sometimes life needed to be sacrificed in order for life's proper rhythm to begin anew. It was an often depressing course of action to take but sometimes that is what is necessary to restore the natural order. Even in nature.

She sighed as a light breeze swept dried, crisp leaves past her. 

But sometimes you still can't get used to it. . .

She looked once more at the shrine. Rei would be there soon. What would she think of Kaori working there? Would she be angry? Stunned? Would she see through it all?

Kaori gulped. Rei was perceptive enough to see through it. But could she get past everything else? It is difficult to see through blind spots. Kaori knew that. Well.

She looked hesitatingly at the shrine. What would she say when she saw the old man? When she saw Rei? Could her plans really work? Or was everything she had been doing for the past millennium been a waste?

Shaking the final though from her mind, she walked confidently into the shrine.

____________________

__

There. In the moonlight. There she is. The princess. . .it has been so long. So long since I have seen her. It is amazing. . .she is still as elegant as ever. She looks so serene. . .I suppose that is how her mother chose her name. Serenity. Fitting.

"Serenity." My whisper catches her attention.

She turns her head slightly to me. Her gaze is mournful but I can still see the burning hope within her. Even after all this time, I can still see it. I envy her strength.

"Asa. . ." She whispers. She remembers me. But this just a dream, I know it is. But the dreams of senshi have been known to be prophetic. Maybe one day I will see her in this state in real life. In her state of elegance and beauty once more. But I hope it will be with that light that had shone in her eyes before. This vision of her seems tame compared to the one time I saw her before her death.

She's dead.

But can a princess really die? One of such innocence as her? With that burning light? It is difficult to believe.

But it still happens. The princesses of this galaxy have long since perished. Except for one. Though I no longer reign with my title, I still watch out for my people. I protect them. I cherish them. Each one holds a soul with a light within their deepest of crevices. Those crevices that lay within their heart. It is a shame that only few recognize what is within them. I suppose that is how the senshi were ordained their gifts. They can recognize the light and use it.

"Child of Earth," She says softly, her lips smiling slightly though her eyes are still sad. "Please, save those in need. You know your path. You understand the just way. Appreciate the law of order but do not stray from thy heart. It is more precious than all other ways. Follow thy heart." She whispers.

Then I watch, I watch the moonlight cast on her turn to a bloody glow, illuminating the sadness in her eyes.

"Follow thy heart." The red glow about her deepens. The moon's crimson glow deepens as well.

She begins to be swallowed by it. "Follow thy heart." Her gentle voice continues to whisper.

"Serenity!" Her form is disappearing. She can't leave me, not even in a dream!

I run to her. But it seems I am running an unending distance. I can't reach her. She is fading too fast!

"Serenity!" I cry her name, the desperation sounding.

Her eyes cast onto my form. I look up. Our eyes meet.

"Asa," She whispers. "Follow thy heart to victory and stay just. Some things work out on their own."

She fades completely. I drop to my knees. So close. I was so close to her. Will she come? Before the end? We will need her. The evil is far too close.

"Please. . .Serenity. . .save us. . ." My plea falls upon unhearing ears and the world around me disappears.

Blackness. All that is around is black. Just one solidified black. I feel it creeping.

Into my soul.

Fine. Take the soul but let the heart remain.

No!

It moves quickly. . .I feel the black invading my body. Right to the heart. It is trying to take over me.

No!

I won't let it! Serenity told me to follow my heart, I will. I won't let this darkness invade it, control it. 

It is mine! And mine alone!

"Leave me!" I feel a burst from my heart. I won't be controlled. Simple as that. 

I feel energy welling inside me. I feel myself strengthening. Where is this energy coming from?

I see Serenity for a moment, like a snapshot in my head. And then I feel an explosion.

An explosion from deep within me. It sends out waves of emerald light, driving back the darkness.

The darkness leaves. I fall to the ground. My knees hit a hard concrete.

What? That wasn't there before. . .before it was just like an oblivion with a moon, Serenity, and myself.

But now there is concrete. I look at the ground quizzically. This wasn't here before. Neither was that.

Upon the smooth, ivory ground lay a shadow. What could be casting it? It is certainly not a shadow from myself. I look up, my eyes widening as it slowly climbs the image set before it.

The Moon Kingdom!

It can't be! I'm not supposed to be seeing this! Queen Selenity. . .she said that no one would set their sights on it in its magnificence again.

But this is my dream.

Isn't anything possible in dreams? But if this is a prophetic dream, how can it show a dead kingdom? 

I gag. My breath suddenly became trapped in my lungs. The palace. . .the darkness is destroying it!

It is crumbling. . .Serenity. . .Are you in there? Please, I pray, please be safe.

The palace. . .crumbling. . .death. . .people. . .hurt. . .pain. . .two orange eyes.

Two glaring orange eyes appear in the dark sky before revealing the body attached to them.

I know who this is. . .

Red hair.

The memories. . .

Blood-red hair.

Are so painful. . .

Vengeance in her soul seeping through her eyes.

How can I forget that look?

Her features gleam with hatred.

It destroyed my life.

Queen Beryl. 

You bastard.

I glare at her as she raises her hand and unleashes a blast of energy. It heads toward defiant warriors.

The Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Venus. Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury. Sailor Jupiter. Dead. All dead.

Murderer.

I growl as I leap to attack her. But I pass right through her. This really is a dream. . .I can't help anyone. I must watch. I must watch the brutal destruction of the gem of the galaxy.

I stand still, rooted to my spot. It can't be. . .please. . .don't let him die by her hand.

"Endymion. . ." My voice is hoarse and quiet.

"NO!" I scream as I see him leap at Beryl. "Endy!"

This can't be happening. Everything is in slow motion. He leaps. She snickers. The princess cries. The princess leaps. The two are thrown into the air. They touch. Their fingertips barely grazing one another. She snickers. Jaded lightning hits them.

My eyes cloud. My heart feels hollow. This could not have happened. Losing each other like that. . .Separated when they thought they had made it. To touch each other just once more, that was all they wanted. 

And she destroyed it.

Just like she murdered the kingdom.

My heart sears with anger.

She will die for this. If I couldn't destroy her before, then I will destroy her this time. I will not allow her to take this planet like she took the Moon. Never. Never will I allow her. She will die in the cruel way she took their lives. Only this time the life that is taken will be of just cause.

That much I will see to.

Kaori bolted up. Her heart thundered in her chest. She looked around wildly. Her room was still the same. One closet on the far side of her room. A nightstand beside her bed. A small lamp, an alarm clock, and a picture of Endymion placed on it. 

She looked at the picture with a feeling of nostalgia. It wasn't fair, they shouldn't have died like that.

She glared out the window near her bed. It just wasn't fair. What did they do to deserve that? Love each other? Disgusting. No one should die like that.

She let out a frustrated sigh and sank back onto her bed. She was getting tired of waiting. She had been doing it for so long. . .But just a little more. . .Tomorrow everything would pick up. She could finally begin to teach the other senshi of who they truly were.

Finally, destiny would begin to reveal itself to everyone.

Finally.

____________________

"And you know what she did?" Rei said angrily as she told her friends what happened the day before.

"What?"

"She actually came to the shrine! Now she thinks she can _work_ here! Can you believe it?" She slammed her fist on the table in the arcade as if to emphasize her point. 

Ami nodded while Usagi grinned mischievously. 

"So, Rei, why do you have such a grudge against this girl? Think she's trying to steal your Grandpa away from you?" 

Rei glared at Usagi as Mokoto came over to talk to them. 

"Hey," He greeted cheerfully.

"Hi!" Usagi said slightly too loud.

Ami winced as she greeted him more quietly. 

Rei shot Mokoto a flirtatious smile and said hello.

"So, what's up? Anything new?"

"No, nothing here, what about you?" Rei said quickly before Usagi could answer. The blonde girl glared at her. Rei pretended not to notice, but a small smile creased her lips.

"Not much here, but," He glanced around the arcade. "I think I have to get going, the arcade is getting busy." He nodded towards the people milling around and coming in.

"Alright, bye," Ami smiled as both Rei and Usagi glared at her. She cowered slightly as Mokoto walked away.

Usagi continued to glare at her as Rei caught sight of something else. Someone walked in the door. Someone with the uncommon hair color of pink. Someone with shadows deeps within her crimson eyes. Rei instantly recognized the figure that stepped into the arcade. She scrutinized her carefully.

The figure, whom she now knew as Kaori Chikai. She eyed her carefully, something wasn't quite normal about her. She seemed to possess many abnormalities in her aura. Starting with the simple time discrepancies. There are few who have their auras aged beyond their time, and when they did, it was usually only a few years past their time. And it happened only if a person suffered extraordinarily traumatic events. 

But this girl was different. Her aura seemed to be aged _one thousand years_ past the girl's age. And surely the girl was only thirteen or fourteen, right? Right? Rei became nervous as the girl glanced at her with an odd gleam in her eyes.

__

::She's trying to read me:: Kaori thought as she began to hide other secrets in her aura. She hid them carefully, making sure Rei would be unable to see them. _::But what will she do if she can't read me? She probably knows too much already. Oh well. I was prepared for that. I guess I will just have to confuse her. Perhaps. . .::_ A gleeful smile played on her lips for a moment before she went over to Rei's table.

"Hello," Kaori greeted, acknowledging all occupants of the table.

Rei narrowed her eyes. Something was definitely differently about her. . .

"Hi, I'm Usagi," The blonde girl stuck out her hand. Rei scowled at Usagi's friendliness. Couldn't she tell that there was something wrong with Kaori?

Kaori smiled brightly, no matter what, she could always see the light in Usagi's eyes. 

"And I am Kaori," She gave her a genuine smile.

"Kaori? Are you the one working at the temple?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I just came over to say 'hi' to Rei. I'm so happy that her grandfather was gracious enough to give me a job at the temple." She smiled sickingly warm at Rei.

Rei grimaced. She wasn't stupid. She knew Kaori was only try to play with her, but she wouldn't let her. She would play with her. She only wished she could see more of her opponents cards. But Kaori seemed to be shrouded in mystery. What was she going to do?

Maybe. . .

Rei tried to read her aura once more before sighing inwardly. Kaori knew too much. She knew that Rei was trying to read her aura. That meant that Kaori also knew how to read auras otherwise she wouldn't have been sensitive enough to notice Rei's probing.

"It was of no problem," Rei said sweetly while her eyes flashed dangerously. 

Kaori grinned at the unspoken challenge and responded in kind. "I am still very grateful."

Kaori looked at her watch, "Well, it is time to get going, I have to start my first day at the job!" She said brightly before looking at Rei again. "Didn't your grandfather say that you were supposed to show me how to do everything?"

Rei growled silently. She was trying to control her. She wouldn't let that happen. But, yet, she knew that she was needed at the temple. Her grandfather couldn't handle all the chores on his own and she wouldn't leave him alone with Kaori. Not if she had anything to say about it.

Standing up slowly, she bid her goodbyes and walked toward the exit of the arcade. She walked through the door with the unknown entity known as Kaori beside her. 

________________________

________________________

****

AN:

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I will have the next chapter out as soon as I can. And don't forget to review^_~


	4. Opposition of a Traitor

****

Author Notes: 

__

Story: Of Earthen Royalty

__

Chapter 04: Opposition of a Traitor

__

Rating: PG

__

Genre: Action, Drama

__

Summary: Kaori's next fight is determined.

________________________

________________________

_____One hour later_____

The wind blew gently through the small expanse in front the temple. It blew several leaves across the stone ground as Rei finished reading off the list of chores to Kaori.

"Is that all?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, now I have shown you how to do everything, now do it." Rei's tone wasn't curt, just demanding. She looked at the other girl. No matter how many times she tried to figure her out, it never worked. The girl seemed to have so many barriers. But the priestess had broken through one barrier and discovered something that startled her. Kaori was sad. Not just any sad, the kind that hung in your heart and never went away. . .like losing someone you care about.

Rei knew enough about that to understand some of the shadows in the crimson eyes of Kaori. She almost wished that Kaori would open up to her and tell her of her sorrows. But she knew that wouldn't happen. Not now, not ever. Kaori seemed bound and determined to keep Rei away from her. And Rei wasn't going to intrude to try and figure out why some girl was sad.

Rei walked away from the girl, her raven hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Her heart missed a beat. Something. . .something was going to happen. She didn't know when or where, but she knew it would happen soon. Rei made a silent plead that it wouldn't happen while she was around Kaori. There were too many unknowns with the girl. She couldn't risk transforming or fighting anywhere near her.

With a sigh, she walked into the temple to begin her own chores and meditation.

____________________

Kaori chuckled lightly. "Silly girl," She murmured.

"She can't figure me out that easily," She said quietly as she swept the stone floor in front of the temple.

"I'm far more complex than that," Kaori looked up to the sky. She held the broom loosely in her right hand and shielded her eyes from the sun. 

"But how can I fight beside her and the others without them knowing who I am?"

She sighed. She hadn't wished for everything to develop so quickly in this fashion. But, alas, it seemed inevitable. She looked at the ground and grasped the broom with both hands and resumed sweeping.

The winds stirred again. Leaves blew wildly through the air. The air began to feel humid. Kaori began to feel anxious, knowing what was coming. She never minded storms, but sometimes they came at less than opportune times.

Several minutes passed. Kaori put the broom in the small closet on the side of the shrine. She looked at the darkening sky.

"Only a little more. . ." Her insides churned as the brewing storm foreshadowed the future.

Lightning cracked through the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead. Rain began to pour in thick water droplets.

Kaori smiled. Sometimes a storm could be more comforting than anything else regardless of the impending terror. At least, she would have these moments of contentment before everything spiraled out of her control.

Several more minutes passed and the storm was not slowing down.

"Now." A small whisper flooded the area as lightning illuminated it.

____________________

Several moments later a small earthquake rattled the area. It shook leaves from the trees and shifted the temple slightly. Rei and her grandfather rushed out of the temple and stood in shocked awe as the light faded.

There. In the center of the area before the temple stood Jedaite. Rei's shock changed quickly to disgust. A red pen appeared in her hand. She gripped it tightly but dared not raise it. It was too risky, her grandfather was standing right next to her. . .She had to protect him, but she knew he wouldn't be able to keep the secret.

Rei growled slightly and glared at Jedaite.

"What? No welcoming? I expected more from you," Jedaite's eyes narrowed. "Hino Rei."

Rei grinded her teeth as her grandfather looked between her and Jedaite. Confusion shined on the old man's face. "Rei, you know this guy?"

"Oh yes, she knows me very well, now don't you, Rei?" He placed a grin on his face.

The raven haired priestess's knuckles turned white around her pen but said nothing.

"Rei? My dear friend? What is it?" His voice mimicked someone who would sound worried. "You seem like you are hiding something? Is it possible. . ." His face mocked astonishment. "That he doesn't know?" Jedaite pointed to the old man beside her.

"Grandpa. . ." She said quietly. He looked at her. "Go inside the temple and stay there."

"What? No! I can't leave you out here with this guy! Rei!"

"Grandpa!" She hissed, growing more and more anxious. "Get inside! It isn't safe for you out here!"

"If it isn't safe for me then you better get inside yourself! I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you!" He said defiantly.

Rei began to say something else, but she was cut off by a sharp gust of wind.

"Wha-" She looked around, her eyes combing the area for the disturbance. 

Jedaite growled. "Who's there? There isn't supposed to be anyone else here!"

"Jedaite. . ." A soft voice carried through the winds to everyone's ears. "I never thought. . ." A shadowed figure began to emerge from the small wooded area near the temple. "You would turn. . ." The figure stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself as a cloaked figure. "Against him. . .against me!" Her voice thundered and Jedaite took a step backwards.

"Who are you?" He snarled.

"I am. . ." The figure took a deep breath before lowering her hood. 

"The soldier of the shadows." A shock of pink hair tumbled from the cloak.

"The one who will always fight for the just and innocent." The pink hair framed crimson eyes that gleamed with sadness.

"I am the protector of my guardian planet." She untied the cloak.

"I will dispose of all threatening evil." The cloak fell to the ground.

"I am the soldier of the planet in forever solitude." Rei gasped.

"I am the soldier of Planet Earth." Jedaite's eyes widened.

"I am Sailor Earth!" Sailor Earth gazed sadly, but determinedly, at Jedaite.

"Sailor. . ." Jedaite began.

"Earth?" Rei finished, awe once again washing over her senses. Another senshi? How could that be? There was never one of Earth before. . .Was she really part of the Sailor Senshi?

Jedaite and Rei took in exactly what the new soldier looked like. She stood still and straight, her strength obvious. She was clothed in a white bodysuit with a dark green skirt. She arms were clad in white elbow-long gloves that ended with three rings in the color of jade. Her front bow was pastel shade of blue while her bow on her lower back was navy blue - almost black. The jewel on her golden tiara seemed to be different colors. . .Depending on the light that you looked at it in, he could be any shade of the rainbow. Her boots came high and were adorned with a silver sign on each. The sign looked like a rose entwined with the planet Earth. 

Sailor Earth's gaze remained fixated on Jedaite until Rei spoke.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded accusatory.

"I. ." Earth looked down for a moment before looking at Rei. "I am here to protect this planet and aid the other senshi."

Rei began to speak again but she realized she couldn't with her grandfather still standing beside her.

"Rei, please take your grandfather inside. There is no reason for him to see this."

Rei narrowed her eyes slightly before nodding. She knew. Sailor Earth knew. She knew who Rei was. . .Sailor Mars.

Rei escorted her grandfather back into the temple with little resistance.

"Good. They're gone." Earth turned her gaze back onto Jedaite. "Now we can get down to business."

"Business? We have no business. I do not know you so you better leave before I change my mind."

Earth took a step forward. "Yes, you do know me." Her voice was quiet. Her eyes were sad. Her demeanor strong.

"You were of Prince Endymion's protector's. You prized you position and gave him every once of your loyalty. Then Queen Beryl came. She came and stole you and the others away from Endymion. She turned you against him. You turned traitor to your once best friend!" Earth accused Jedaite.

"I did no such thing! Queen Beryl is the only one who has ever had my loyalties. I would never demean myself by pledging my allegiance to some silly prince!"

Anger swept through Earth her she clenched her left fist. "How dare you!" She hissed, her voice low and threatening. "He was your friend! Your friend!" A green glow began to emit from her clenched hand and glow brighter as her anger increased.

"Don't tell me who I pledge myself to!" Jedaite's also angered eyes glared at the senshi. "Great, another brat to mess with." He muttered.

Sailor Earth moved several steps forward. 

"So, you don't remember?" She asked quietly. Before Jedaite could reply she spoke again, her voice loud and hurt. "That is your past! He was your best friend! How could you turn traitor?! You bastard! I will make sure you never see your precious Beryl again!" She roared.

Jedaite snickered. "Try it."

The angry glare in Sailor Earth's eyes kept him from saying anything more daring. Her fists clenched. 

"You allowed yourself to be brainwashed and turned against the one to whom you were most loyal. That is a weakness I cannot forgive." She said quietly. 

The emerald glow that was still emitting from her hand exploded in power. Her entire form was covered in the bright light.

"It is time I ended this charade."

___________

****

AN:

Wow, that took me a month to get out. Sorry about the long wait. I have a pretty good idea as to what will happen in the next chapter. I'll try to get it out sooner. Please review!

Man. . .I always forget to reply to reviews, but this time I won't^_^

__

Evening Star: Thanks for the reviews. Her color scheme just might have something to do with Chibi Usa. . .^_~ Thanks for the info about being more descriptive. I will try to be better at that. Arigato.

__

_Freakiedgrl__: _You're write, the Kaori in this story isn't Kaorinite. I just thought Kaori was a pretty name^_^

__

Topaz: Arigato! I was pretty worried about this being one those "make up your own senshi" fics. To be honest, most stories like that I don't read myself. Thank you for your comments.

__

Aserene: Thanks for reviewing. I'm in the middle of reading one of your fics right now. I'll review it as soon as I can!


	5. Where His Loyalties Lie

Jedaite gaped at the power she was emitting. No one, except, maybe for that Moon brat, had ever raised their power level that much in such a short span of time. He growled. This brat might very well be a bit more of a nuisance than he anticipated because of her power level.

That and what she kept saying. . .and how she looked. He didn't know why, but she looked vaguely like he knew her from somewhere long ago. And with what she kept saying. .What did she mean by that? Did he really know her at one point? From the way she kept talking, she obviously thinks that at one point they knew each well and he was a protector of some prince.

But that's not possible!

He furiously repeated that to himself. It just wasn't possible! He _can't_ have known her! He was accepted into Queen Beryl's forces when he was just a small child. So, even if he wanted to, he _can't_ have pledged his loyalties to a prince!

His anger mounting, he shot a quick, small burst of energy at the girl. She side stepped it.

Side stepped? Some chit of a girl was able to _side step_ one of his energy blasts? Admittedly, it wasn't all that strong nor that fast, but still, _side stepped?_ She should have at least the courtesy to make it look difficult.

Growling again, he glared at her.

"What did you expect?" She asked with a superior air. "I told you this would all end now - whether or not you returned to your original side."

"_Listen - _I am not going to list to _some kid_ tell _me _what I have and have not done!" He thundered. "I am perfectly capable of choosing which side I want to be on! So, don't you _dare_ tell me what you _supposedly _know about my life!" He roared.

"So, I guess I'm getting to you, ne?" Sailor Earth grinned - but there was no mirth behind it.

__

The shadows shifted slightly.

Jedaite continued to glare at the girl, allowing his power to increase. He would get her. .That was for sure. And he would get her _big_. He focused his thoughts on welling his energy into a single ball of raw power.

When Sailor Earth suddenly chuckled. He nearly lost his concentration. Why would she suddenly start laughing?

Sailor Earth looked at him, now with obvious mirth in her eyes. He had really thought he could fool her. He had thought that she wouldn't notice the obvious increase in his power. She laughed again. She hadn't expected him to be this naive. She had really thought that the battle would be more serious as well as difficult.

But he had proved her wrong. It turned out that he had allowed himself to weaken over the years. This enabled her to see his movements as if he was moving in slow motion and calmly step aside from his poorly aimed, weak attacks.

She looked at him with a twitched eyebrow. "Are you really that weak?" She asked him, her question reflecting the innocence of her observation. He ignored her. He was concentrating _again_ on that weak thing he was calling an attack. She scowled. He wouldn't get away with it that easily.

Throwing him off guard, she walked slowly towards. His eyes had widened then narrowed.

"You aren't going to get me, brat!" He spat.

"Ouch. That hurt. At least before you were able to come up with a decent insult." She said without a laugh in her.

He looked livid but said nothing. Her scowl deepened. He was still concentrating on that blasted attack. 

__

Time to kick things up, she thought humorlessly.

She now stood ten feet from Jedaite.

__

Perfect.

She moved her left leg back and shifted much of her weight on to it. She moved her arms so they were level with her hip. Then she leapt forward. As she sped toward him, she kicked out her leg. He didn't see it coming. Her foot collided forcefully with his side. He flew though the air and landed harshly on the ground while she spun once through the air and landed on her feet.

She smirked.

"Like I asked before, are you really that weak?" 

It took him a short second to get up.

"I seem to have quite some difficulty believing that you, one of your prince's former commanders, couldn't anticipate such a simple move."

He was now standing, begrudgingly so, with his back straight, however his head focused on the ground below.

She cocked her head. "Are you really not going to respond?" She giggled. "While I did mean that comment earlier about your insults, you are still welcome to have a go at them." She smiled at him.

He raised his hands so they were in front of his stomach. An icy energy began to grow there. Her eyes narrowed.

"Still trying the same trick, huh? Too bad. Once I know what you are going to do, such a weak and over-used attack won't work. But, please, do try - If that's what makes you happy."

Jedaite suddenly snapped his head upward and stared into her eyes with a brooding she never expected. She took half a step back, not anticipating the intense look in his eyes. Jedaite let loose the attack. It turned out to be a bit more original than she thought, because the icy energy split into a dozen smaller parts. It flew at her. She braced herself. She could dodge them all in one go, she knew she could. She just had to time it right.

__

Dark eyes gleamed from the shadows.

"STOP!" A voice suddenly screamed.

__

Dark eyes widened.

Sailor Earth looked at the temple front, caught off guard. 

"Sailor Mars?" She whispered before turning back to the oncoming attack.

It was the last thing she said.

Before the attack collided with her.

And the world became dark as a shrill scream entered her ears.

A short chuckle escaped her throat.

Right before she fell to the ground.

Guess she had misjudged the power of his attack, too.

Maybe Jedaite wasn't so weak.

Maybe he wasn't brainwashed onto Queen Beryl's side. . .

__

Tousled hair framed surprised eyes. Then, the shoulders of the dark being shuddered.

Maybe she was wrong.

****

__________

****

AN:

Sorry for taking to long to update. I actually had this chapter ready to upload on Friday, but ff.net went. But, the good news is that I'm almost down with the next chapter (though I'm not sure if I like it) and it will be uploaded this week. Sorry about this one being so short -_-

Thanks for your patience and reviews!


	6. The First Eclipse

Jedaite stared at the fallen figure who ceased to be his opponent now. She looked so familiar. . .

__

'Asa. . .'

A voice whispered in his mind. He looked at the girl with confusion on his features. Asa? What's that? A person? But that name seemed so familiar. . .

__

'Princess. . .'

Princess? Jedaite continued to stare at Sailor Earth. Long moments passed as Sailor Mars ran over to Sailor Earth. She took the girl's pulse, looked relieved, then glared at him.

This wasn't what he was expecting. . .

He thought it would be a simple matter to finish off one of the senshi if he caught her off guard. He was wrong. An entire new senshi showed up. She claimed to be someone who fought from the shadows. To be a soldier of solitude. . .Of the Earth. . .

But he doesn't remember anyone like that! All he remembers is a lonely girl. .standing on a cliff. .watching the birds soar into the sunset. .her lips bending upwards in a smile. .

Jedaite's nails dug into his skin. A thin trail of blood spread across the tips of his fingers. What was he remembering? What could this girl possibly mean? He struggled to understand, but nothing else came.

Except for a lonely girl, on the cliffs, watching with innocence in her eyes that would never betray her heart.

He scowled. This didn't make any sense. New memories don't just sprout up in your mind when you meet someone new. No, new memories are formed only in the present.

__

'Don't lie to yourself!'

And then there was that damn voice in this head. What did it mean? 

Asa.

Princess.

Don't lie to yourself.

What the hell was going on? Was he going crazy? Maybe he did know that girl at some point. . .

__

'Yes!'

And the voice inside his head speaks again. Well, if that wasn't just so _dandy_, he might be worried. After all, who _didn't _have voices talking to them in their head, right? He scowled.

Jedaite shook his head and looked at Sailor Earth; she moved slightly. He put that much energy into an attack that hit her head on, and she is knocked unconscious for only a few minutes? Jedaite glowered at her. Some nuisance. How was he going to get rid of her? Mars would undoubtedly protect her and as soon as she wakes completely up. . .He's done for.

Jedaite walked towards the girl. Her eyes opened. Damn. It really wasn't his day. She wouldn't even stay unconscious! Her eyes widened as she saw who was standing over her. She struggled to get up, managing to do so only with the support of Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars leered at Jedaite then at the girl she was supporting. She wasn't sure whom she liked less. A brand new senshi or her enemy, Jedaite.

__

Jedaite, Mars thought with resignation. After all, she and the other two senshi had been fighting him for a while. And Sailor Earth seemed just as intent on destroying him as she did. And that was how she ended holding up the weakened soldier.

"Jedaite," Earth hissed.

"Oh, it seems you have woken up. So, now I can finish you off while you are awake. Good. All the more pain for you."

"Back off," Mars spat. "We both know that you can't take the both of us on right now. You are too weak yourself."

Jedaite's eyes narrowed briefly. "Is that so?" His right hand began to glow. "Care to test that theory? Because, to me, it seems that you are not powerful enough to finish me off on your own and this brat," He gestured to Earth. "Can't even stand up on her own." The energy emitting from his hand took a circular shape as he opened his hand. The small circle of energy rested in his palm.

"Don't. . ." Earth said weakly, bringing her eyes up to gaze into Jedaite's cold ones. "Please. .Jedaite. .You were just starting to remember. . ."

"Remember what? Remember memories fabricated by you?" His voice sounded deadly.

"No. .memories from before Beryl - " Sailor Earth suddenly seized her chest and doubled over, coughing. Small flecks of crimson landed on the stone ground before she righted herself with Mars's help.

"Before Beryl brainwashed you," She continued slowly.

"Queen Beryl doesn't need to brainwash her followers!" He said with spite.

"Jedaite, tell me, how did you come to join Beryl's forces?"

Jedaite paled slightly. All he remembered was being presented to Queen Beryl when he was a small child - or at least he assumed he was child. He didn't have any memories besides Beryl and his young childhood. The only words he heard out of her mouth were _"Perfect, the process is complete. Bring in the next one!"_

But that didn't seem right. The memory seemed. . ._wrong._

"You can't remember, can you?" Her eyes bore into his. Sailor Mars looked at the two, painfully aware of the tension between them.

Jedaite let out a frustrated growl and let loose the energy in his palm. It hit Sailor Earth in the stomach and she sank to the ground, clutching her stomach. Her bowed head touching the concrete.

"I-I. ." She began shakily. "Can't.t. .b-believe. ._you_ did. .that!" She gasped out, turning her head up to glare at Jedaite.

"Are you okay?" Mars asked unsurely.

"Fine," Earth murmured and forced herself upwards, though she stood slightly bent over, her hand still clasped over her stomach.

"You can still stand," Jedaite muttered. What was this girl made of? How could she withstand so many powerful attacks? She must be made of stronger stuff than the other senshi, for, surely, even Sailor Moon would have fallen by now. . .

"What are you?" Jedaite whispered without realizing he did so.

Sailor Earth's clear eyes glittered. "I am in your past. If you can not remember, then I shall not tell you. Now," She closed her eyes. "I must make sure you do not continue with your reign of terror." She moved her hands together so that they met at the center of her stomach, her palms faced upwards. 

Jedaite's eyes widened as he felt the power of the small emerald ball growing above her hands. Sailor Mars stared at her in disbelief, she never thought that the fight would get this serious. . .It was a good thing she had called the others. She just hoped they would get here soon enough.

"Jedaite. . ." Sailor Earth's eyes glistened. 

"I will miss you," The attack began to flow off her fingers.

"You were like a brother," The attack headed faster and faster at Jedaite. He couldn't move; not dodge nor defend. Horror shown on his face. Her powers far exceeded his expectations. . .

"Goodbye. . ." She whispered. Jedaite forgot the oncoming attack momentarily and recalled a long forgotten memory.

__

"Asa! Asa! Come on! Get out here!"

"No! You're mean!"

The blonde man heaved a sigh. "I promise I won't be mean. Will you please come out?"

"You promise?" A tiny voice squeaked.

"Yes," A small figure climbed out from behind a large bush and walked over to Jedaite.

"What do you want?" She glowered at him, tossing her pink hair over her shoulder.

"Asa, look," He gave her a pleading look, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Asa stalked over to him and stood in front of him. "You were mean. You yelled," She said shortly.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I won't do it again," Jedaite looked around the gardens which they stood in. There were high bushes with white flowers poking out of them. And at the end of the pathway which they stood in, there was a large fountain spewing crystal clear water.

"Are you sure?" The rambunctious girl eyed him skeptically.

Jedaite smiled. "I'm sure."

Asa's crimson eyes lit up. "Let's go get some ice cream then!" She said excitedly.

"Okay." He said before his smile quickly turned into a frown. Asa stood before him with her eyes blank and her posture stiff. "Asa? What is the matter?" Panic started to enter him. Endymion would kill him if something happened to Asa.

He knelt before the girl and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Asa!"

"There will come a time when the tides shall change." _Her voice sounded different, deep and cold. Jedaite's panic rose._

"And when those tides change, people shall too. When light becomes dark, when dark is locked away, light shall be sent to another time. And, there, heroes shall emerge, with one the gift of light, the other the curse of shadows. Both shall combine to the same tide and vanquish the dark one forever."_ Asa's cold, steely voice stopped dead. Jedaite looked at her, startled._

"Asa? Are you okay? What was all that you just said?"

Asa's blank eyes focused on Jedaite. "You shall be the first of the changing tides." _She paused. _"Of both eras."

__

"Asa? What do you mean? You're worrying me! Come on, what's going on? Is this a joke? Getting me back for earlier?"

"Goodbye. . .The one cursed by shadows shall speak that to you." _Asa said before her eyes returned to their normal cheerfulness and her voice full of life._

"Jedaite? Are you okay? You look pale," She said, concerned.

"What did all that mean?" Jedaite asked her quietly.

"What did all what mean?" Asa looked at him confused.

"You mean you don't remember?"

Asa's confusion escalated. "Remember what? You mean, remember that you still owe me some ice cream?"

The dazed expression on Jedaite's face faded and he nodded with a grin. "Let's go get that ice cream!"

"Asa. . ." Jedaite whispered as the attack grew closer to him. "I remember. . ."

The attack was only a moment away. "NO!" He screamed as the memories all came back in an instant and he recognized the girl before him, the one which he once knew so long ago. "ASA!"

Sailor Earth gasped and tried to stop the attack, but it wouldn't stop. It was out of her control. But she needed to do something! She couldn't lose Jedaite, not again! 

"JEDAITE!"

___________

AN:

Oh wow, I can't wait to get started on the next chapter! I had this idea stuck in my head on what I was going to do, but I changed my mind. I just got this really great idea. So be expecting another chappie soon!

Thanks for the reviews!


	7. Memory of the Past

"JEDAITE!"

Sailor Earth's scream filled her body with an incredible amount of adrenaline. She knew what she had to do. And she knew she could do it.

She took off, practically flying; racing to beat her attack at the last moment.

So little time. There was so little time.

She kept on pushing herself to go faster. She couldn't lose. She couldn't be the one to destroy him. No, she needed somebody. And somebody that she used to be so close to herself and Endymion.

She needed to save him!

Fighting time and fatigue, she made it. She didn't have time to raise her arms to defend herself. She didn't have time to conjure a shield. She only had enough time to take the attack herself.

"Asa! No!" Jedaite covered his face as attack bore on the two, Sailor Earth taking the brunt of it. She fell back against him, her features bloody. "Asa, no!" Jedaite caught the girl and laid her gently on the ground.

"Asa," Jedaite looked the girl he had once considered his little sister. "How could you? How could you!" He slammed his fist on the ground. "What would Endymion say. . ."

"Get away from her!" Mars ran over. "Back away! I need to see if she is okay!" Mars checked her pulse for the second time that day. She looked at the girl's paling face, dread began to seed within her. This girl, she didn't feel as if she knew her, but she did feel the need to protect her. Mars scanned Earth's body. There were bruises and scratches all over it.

"Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mercury and Sailor Moon came running in. They stopped dead when they saw Mars and Jedaite both kneeling over an unknown senshi.

"Get away from him, Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"It's all right, Sailor Moon," Mars said quietly.

"Mars, what happened?" Mercury asked, quickly surveying the scene.

"She's hurt, Mercury, we need to get her to a doctor." Mars said softly.

"Mars, who is she?" Sailor Moon knelt near the girl.

"I don't know."

Sailor Moon gently caressed the girl's cheek with her knuckles. A sudden flash left her on the ground, also unconscious.

* * *

"Endy," The princess murmured while brushing her hand through the man's raven strands. The two stood close to each other, needing each other's warmth.

"Serenity, we can't keep doing this. We're going to get caught," Endymion stated firmly, holding the princess's hand gently.

"Endy, please, just tonight. . ." Serenity whispered, her bright cerulean pools boring into him.

"Ser. . .What if we get caught?"

Serenity took a step back and shook her head making her silky blond hair tumble over her shoulders and down near her ankles.

"Endy," She brushed his cheek. "I don't care what they think, it doesn't matter to me." She stepped closer to him, circling her arms around his waist. Letting a glistening tear slide down her cheek she buried her face into his chest. "Endy, please, we need to be together just one more time before Queen Beryl strikes. What if. .what if she destroys everything. The Moon, the Earth?" Serenity looked up at Endymion with fear in her eyes and tears coming down faster her cheeks.

"Serenity," He hugged her closer before whispering in her ear, "I would never let that happen, but we do need tonight," He conceded before looking at her deeply in the eyes then gracing her lips with his.

"Endy," She whispered before letting her body melt into his and kiss him back. His hand trailed to her hip and his lips left hers and traveled down her neck.

"Endymion!" The yell resounded through the garden.

Serenity immediately opened her eyes as Endymion stopped abruptly.

"Asa, what are you doing here?" He scolded.

"I-I was just going for a walk before I went to bed," Asa said while staring at Serenity.

Endymion sighed loudly. He looked for a long moment at Serenity. Serenity smiled softly at him and nodded.

"Asa, please don't tell anyone and I'll explain the situation, okay?" Endymion asked. Asa nodded eagerly and turned her attention to Serenity. Serenity smiled again and put out her slender hand. Asa didn't hesitate at all and shook her hand.

"Asa, I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon Kingdom." Asa did not look shocked, and did not let go of Serenity's hand.

"I knew it," she breathed. "I knew it!" She said excitedly and turned to Endymion. "You are_ in love!" She looked back at Serenity. "I'm glad it's you. You feel so nice."_

Endymion quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'feel so nice.' "

"I'm not sure. It's just that. . ." she finally let go of Serenity's hand. "You feel so warm and gentle. And. . .at the same time. .so powerful. ." She murmured.

Serenity looked surprised. "Powerful? Asa, I have very little power of my own."

"No, you have lots of power!" She repeated more adamantly.

The elder princess frowned slightly. "I'm not sure I understand. Endymion, does your sister. .have any unusual talents?"

He also frowned. "Not that I know of. Asa?"

Asa smiled sweetly. "Mother said we have all have something special inside of us."

Serenity chuckled lightly. She knelt so she was eye level with the small princess. "Your mother is a very wise woman." Serenity took Asa's hand and held onto it. Asa's eyes widened and stayed in that surprised state even when the older princess leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "You are right, Asa, I do have a lot of power of my own. Use your gift wisely." Serenity stood up beside Endymion resisting the urge to shoot a nervous glance at him.

"You won't say anything about us, will you?" The blond princess asked as she wrapped her arm around Endymion's waist.

"No, I won't."

"Promise?" Endymion pressured.

"I promise."

* * *

"Endymion," Usagi groaned and brought a hand to her forehead. What a horrible headache she had. She opened her eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the dark room. She was in a room at the Shrine, the senshi must have brought her.

"Everyone?" she whispered softly, her voice weak from the sudden onslaught of the vision. Luna who lay next to her lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes.

"Usagi!" She practically pounced on the dazed girl.

"Luna," Usagi whispered holding the feline close to her. "Who were they?"

"Who were who?"

"The people in my vision. The prince, princess, and the little girl."

Luna looked at her startled. What was Usagi thinking of? Could she be remembering her memories of the Moon Princess? Luna felt a sudden rush. "What do you remember of the vision? Do you know what the princess was princess of?"

Usagi closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I don't think it was said - wait! She was Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the prince was Prince of the Earth. And the little girl, Asa, was the prince's little sister."

"Usagi! Do you know what this means? You're remembering the Moon Princess! The one we're trying to find! Tell me, do you remember anything else?" Luna's spirit soared at the possibility of being able to find the long lost princess.

"Luna, my head hurts so much, I can't remember anything else. I'm sorry," Usagi said softly, her voice still weak from the vision.

The small feline sighed. "It's okay, Usagi. Maybe you will have another in the future. If you had one what's to stop you from having more?" She said cheerfully before walking to the door. "I'm going to go tell the others you're awake, do you want them to come in?"

"No, I still feel really weak. I'm going to try to get some sleep." Luna nodded and walked out.

Usagi slowly rested her head on the soft pillow and moaned softly while placing a hand on her head. The after effects of a vision always drained her so much. And this vision was just like all the others, it involved the princess, and like many of the other visions, it involved the prince and little girl. She didn't know why the visions came to her, but they always did. And each time they did her head would hurt to the point that she would wonder if she could stay conscious.

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

"What are we going to do with her?" Rei questioned.

"I'm not sure, but we have to do something," Ami said as she looked at the girl.

"We just have to wait until she wakes up. Her injuries don't seem bad enough that they will kill her, but her body does need to rest so it can heal itself again," Artemis said. The girl with the foreign senshi outfit still didn't move even after the hour she had been being tended to. Even though she didn't move, Artemis knew she would be fine, she seemed to have some kind of an incredible strength. Actually, she reminded him of somebody. Somebody he knew long ago. He thought it was entirely possible that she could be the Moon Princess.

Her strength showed that she might be able to handle the Silver Crystal. But there were some things that didn't match. First, she claimed to be senshi of the Earth - why would the Moon Princess become the princess of the Earth? Second, he didn't remember the Moon Princess ever being able to handle raw power like Sailor Earth could, the Moon Princess was always defenseless without the Silver Crystal and even then if she ever dared use it to the maximum it would kill her.

Now that he thought about it, Usagi was the one most likely to be the Moon Princess - if he kept his search strictly within the senshi. Usagi was the only one who couldn't handle raw power, she could only channel it through her tiara. But when she did channel it and actually concentrated on it, she was the most powerful of the senshi. Neither Rei nor Ami could come close to her power. But Usagi's most obvious fault that made her different from Rei and Ami was that she lacked focus.

Artemis let out a quiet growl. He couldn't figure anything out. His memories of the Silver Millennium was incomplete. If he just had his memories whole again then maybe he could figure out the situation. But he didn't and he most likely wouldn't until the Moon Princess was found and she restored his memories.

But Artemis did remember a little bit. He remembered the four senshi being chosen to protect the Princess. But he also remembered a fifth senshi. She was unlike the others. She didn't live to protect the Princess or any of the royal family. She refused to when requested to by Queen Selenity on behalf of the Princess. But the mysterious senshi had said that the Princess had more then enough warriors to do her bidding. That angered the court and Queen Selenity; few spoke to her so brazenly. The only ones she didn't seem to anger were the ones who couldn't protect themselves. No one ever knew her identity. She always protected the lower classes. She protected the ones who had no fighting experience and possessed no special powers. The warrior was always very selective about that. But Artemis couldn't remember why. He felt like he could remember so much about the warrior yet still no so little.

He needed to do something. He needed to get rid of his frustration. Before he knew what was happening Luna came up beside him.

"You can go out for awhile, I'll keep an eye on things hear," she said softly into his ear. Artemis looked at her gratefully before leaving. Luna asked if there were any developments and received a negative answer.

"Usagi is awake, but she said that she needed to sleep more," she said after a moment's hesitation. The girls looked elated and let Luna continue. "She just woke up and told me some things she remembered from the vision she just had."

"So that's it," Rei said suddenly. "This girl gave Usagi a vision. It wasn't some type of curse or attack."

"I think that Usagi may have also had a connection with this girl. Jedaite mustn't have been the only one."

His body was shadowed in the corner of the room making it seem like he almost wasn't there. Quietly he took a breath and spoke. "I'm not the only one. There were three others beside myself. You do not know of them but they also serve Queen Beryl. Malachite, Zoicite, and Nephrite; they were brought in at the same time as me. Each had a temporary loss of memories, but they remembered that Beryl was their leader and nothing else mattered. Brainwashed." Jedaite's face revealed no emotion other then anger.

"But I remember. I remember now and now I must correct my mistakes. I need to find Endymion and protect him. I was his protector during the Silver Millennium and I shall be his protector again. But," Jedaite's voice lowered. "I don't know where to begin. I have only one lead and that's her," he nodded his head at Sailor Earth. "But I think she will have many answers. I don't think she ever lost her memories from the Silver Millennium."

All were quiet at this piece of information. This girl, this unknown senshi, could possibly have all the answers they were looking for. She could know who the Moon Princess is, who Prince Endymion is, and where the rest of the senshi are. She could have all the answers.

Sailor Earth stirred, raising her left hand only centimeters from the ground before letting it fall. She moaned attracting the everybody's attention. Luna walked near the girl's head and watched her open her eyes. Luna peered into them.

"Sailor Earth?" She moaned again, starting to move more.

"Sailor Earth," Luna repeated.

Earth brought a hand to her forehead as her eyes flickered around the room. "I. .I can't be here," she sat up with effort.

"What do you know?" Luna asked directly.

"Luna," her eyes were sad as she struggled to stand up. "I shouldn't be here. It's too soon."

"What's too soon?" Rei persisted.

"I can't say. I need to be going," she stood unsurely, as if she were ready to topple over.

"Asa," Jedaite spoke softly. Earth stood stock still before turning around, her face transforming from one of sadness to one of great joy.

"Jedaite!" despite her weakness she rushed to him. He wrapped his arms around her after a slight hesitation as if unsure of what to do as she hugged him tightly. "Jedaite."

"Asa, we should be going," he spoke to her.

"Yes, we should." she looked at Luna, Rei, Ami, and Usagi. Usagi had come and stood in the doorway. Usagi looked at her questioningly before she turned and left with Jedaite at her side.

It's making more sense. He called her Asa. She is the one from my vision. But I still need to know her real identity, Usagi thought silently as Sailor Earth and Jedaite left.

She felt like there was so much she needed to know, but that it was all locked up inside of her. What could she do to release everything she needed to know?

* * *

AN:

What a long update. I feel horrible about how I have neglected my stories, but I will be updating more now. My classes are finally over (yes!). Which means I will have more time. I can't say I will be able to update as often as I have done in the past, but I will update much sooner this time.

I thank the readers who have stuck with this story. For them I have good news, I have started with the next chapter! I have a decent idea of where it is going, but I want to make sure I update _Legend of Zelda: The Fading Triforce _soon.

Don't forget to review! :-)


End file.
